The primary aim of this research is to study the mechanical properties of bone tissue, at the level of individual lamellae, using the newly developed technique of nanoindentation. With this technique, mechanical properties are measured by making indentations as small as a few nanometers, which allows one to explore the properties of microstructural features down to, and smaller than, a micron. To date, most studies have focused on structural elements with characteristic dimensions of a few hundred microns or larger, for which conventional mechanical testing methods can be applied. However, there are many important structural elements of bone which have dimensions of only a few microns or less, which cannot be examined by conventional techniques. The nanoindentation technique will be used to characterize the mechanical properties of these latter, important microstructural elements, as functions of location in the skeleton and age. It is suggested (by the applicant) that the proposed studies will be the first to identify and thoroughly explore the role of microstructure of bone, thus bringing a new microscopic understanding of the mechanical behavior of lamellar bone.